Jangan Beri Aku Tatapan Seperti Itu, Kise
by Lutung
Summary: Pairing : Aomine X Kise - 85% H 15% cerita - Kumpulan cerita ONESHOT yang menceritakan bagaimana reaksi Aomine yang tidak menyukai beberapa tatapan yang diberikan oleh Kise. CHAPTER 4 - SAAT BERCINTA DENGANKU KAU BERBISIK, "MAAFKAN AKU" [PART I] Rilis tanggal: 20/April/2015. and yeah... it's Trashy, Smutty, R18 , BL/YAOI FF.
1. Ch 1 - Biru yang mencumbu Kuning

"Aaahhh… aagghhhh… huuunnn…. Yyesss… there.. th-there…" suaraku yang memantul di dinding kamarmandi itu karena ulah seorang manusia berkulit coklat matang yang melampiaskan nafsu hewannya itu melebihi seekor panther yang ada di musim kawinya. Saat kubuka mata aku melihat uap nafasku yang ada di dinding kaca shower yang mengembun seolah mencoba menutupi perbuatan abnormal kami berdua. Terutama diriku seorang manusia yang melawan takdir hidupku membiarkan seorang pria berambut biru gelap itu merusak dan menenggelamkanku dalam nafsu yang tak tahu entah darimana awalnya membuat aku ingin dan ingin lagi… setiap hentakan yang ia ciptakan aku bisa merasakan tubuhku merespon bergerak bergidik karena sebagian tubuh manusia itu yang ada di dalam diriku membuat aku seperti betinanya tempat ia melampiaskan nafsunya itu. tubuhku dibuatnya bebas bergerak tapi tetap dalam kontrolnya saat sekarang ini kedua tanganku tak dipegangnya tapi aku tetap tak bisa kemana-kemana karena dua kakiku yang dipegang oleh kedua tanganya mengangkang. Dan sekarang…

"Not yet…" ucapnya dia menarik tubuhnya dan tubuhku keluar dari showertub kami yang membuatku reflek harus berpegangan pada lenganya yang dapat kurasakan otot-ototnya yang menegang karena memegang kendali atas tubuhku.

"Wheree..?" desahku yang dalam keadaan mengambang mencoba tetap di atas permukaan di laut birahi yang dia berikan padaku.

"Heree…" ternyata dia membawaku dan dirinya berdiri di depan kaca. Membuat kedua mataku melihat sebuah pantulan seorang pria yang berkulit hitam itu membuka tubuh pria yang berambut pirang berkulit putih dengan hanya membuka kedua kakinya, dari pantulan kaca itu aku dapat melihat sosok diriku mengangkang menghadap kaca. Aku menolak untuk melihat pantulan itu karena membuatku malu.

Tapi, ternyata dia malah membuatku semakin malu dengan berbisik di telingaku yang merupakan titik lemahku dia berkata jorok padaku, "Oh, lihat siapa pria putih tampan itu sayang. Look how eager his body want my dick." Sambil berkata seperti itu dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kejantananya agar kedua mataku bisa melihatnya. "here.. look…" ucapnya dengan mulai memompa birahinya dalam tubuhku lagi. Mulutku ikut menganga karena terkejut dengan pompaanya yang mencoba membuatku keluar lagi untuk ke-tiga kalinya dengan hanya bagian tubuhnya itu. "Ahh,ahh,ah, aahhh,, nyyaahh.." ritme suaraku yang menandakan bagaimana dia menggauliku.

"Kise… jangan meronta dengan kakimu yang masih terkilir," bisik Aomine yang kedua tangan kekarnya menompang membuka kedua kakinya yang gemetaran.

Ya, aku bisa merasakanya… diriku sebentar lagi akan _cum_ untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

RING…! RING…! RING…!

"Oh tidak… teleponku bunyi Kise, aku lepas dulu ya?" tanyanya yang membuatku sadar teleponya berdering terus daritadi.

"Nyaahh.. noo.. don't pull out.. please… Im almost.." diriku yang bergelayutan persis seperti kucing yang sedang dimandikan mengerang memintanya agar aomine tak melepas kenikmatan yang sedari tadi ia pompa pada tubuhku.

"Nah, aku lepas dulu yaa.. nanti aku buat kamu lebih enak lagi, percaya padaku, Kise…" ucapnya lalu terkikik di telingaku.

"Noo! Noo..!" erangku dan mencengkram kedua lengan besar hitamnya itu agar tak lepas. "Ahh…ahhh…" aku merasakan kekosongan yang sedikit demi sedikit terasa. Reflek aku menggerakan pinggulku sendiri untuk mencengkramnya lebih erat agar tak keluar dari tubuhku.

"Uggghhh… kau benar-benar mau cum huh? come here baby lemme make you come in the right place." Dia bergerak membuat bagian tubuhnya yang ada di tubuhku itu bergerak tak terkendali lalu dia berhenti melangkah di kursi merah dimana ia meletakan baju seragam hitamnya yang bertuliskan Touo Gakuen.

"Oh noo.. not there.. its gonna dirt-dirtyy… noo.. noo..!" erangku tapi aku juga tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kenikmatan yang ia berikan padaku.

"Nah, I cant even move my leg again, im gonna come soon too Kise..." dia memompa tubuhku semakin cepat dan dengan posisi hewan kawin itu adalah posisi tepat bagaimana dia bisa mencolek dan menggosok prostate glandku dengan mudah untuk ia permainkan.

"Kise, kise… ahh… jangan pernah beri aku tatapan seperti itu lagi!" erang Aomine yang juga hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatanya. Sembari menggigit leher Kise yang sebagian tertutup rambut pirangnya Kise hanya bisa merespon "No..noo.. baju basketmmuu… aahhhh… ahhhh.. aaahhhmm—!" dia mengunci kedua bibirku saat aku _cum_, diriku juga dapat merasakan bagaimana pantatku naik memberikan jalan bagi Aomine yang sebentar lagi akan keluar, tapi….

"Kise…? Jangan mencengkramku erat-erat, aku tak bisa berge—," Aomine yang dapat merasakan kekasihnya yang ingin keluar lagi saat dia hendak mencapai puncaknya pun membantu pasanganya dengan menarik bongkahan pantat Kise ke atas dan…

"Ah, ah, ah…! Aominechiii...! aku, aku…ahh…"

Ya, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kise yang kedua tanganya bertumpu pada punggung kursi menodai seragam hitam Aomine dengan cairan dari tubuhnya yang terlihat kontras sekali dengan warna hitam seragam Aomine. Segera selesai percintaan itu selesai, Aomine yang sembari menggendong tubuh Kise yang basah karena keringat yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya berjalan ke luar dari kamar mandi dan perlahan dia baringkan ke ranjang.

"Akan kuambilkan handuk dan pocari—," Aomine yang selesai mengenakan brief-nya itu melenggang pergi namun dicegat Kise.

"Aominechi, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kise lemah sembari menarik selimut kuning untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Haah…?" Jawab Aomine yang membuka lemari es-nya.

"Saat bermain basket denganmu, tak pernah sekalipun aku memandang rendah dirimu," lagi, Kise berkata dengan nada yang menggantung.

BRRAAAKK!

Dibantingnya pintu lemari es sebelum berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dimana Kise yang masih berbaring. Ditenggaknya sebagian isi pocari sweat yang harusnya ia berikan pada Kise. "Satsuki yang menelponku barusan." Aomine yang melirik Kise dari pantulan kaca lemari bajunya hanya dapat melihat punggung putih Kise. "Haaahh…. Kalian semua itu berlebihan." Aomine yang mulai bersandar pada punggung Kise tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau juga tak suka dengan strategi permainan tim-mu saat melawanku, hanya saja aku kesal dengan ekspresimu saat itu seolah-olah kau mencomoohku dengan, 'Apa level permainan ini mulai terasa susah bagimu, huh?'"

"_Dengan tambahan gerakan permainanmu selanjutnya yang mulai turun satu level seolah mencoba membuat permainan sedikit lebih mudah bagiku untuk bermain, aku yakin kau hanya menggunakan alasan cedera pada kakimu untuk membuatku menang, khan?"_ batin Aomine_. _

"Maafkan aku. Aku takkan pernah mengulanginya lagi, Aominechi…" lirih sekali saat Kise mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Heh, bocah. Ngapain kau minta maaf, huh?" Aomine yang membalik badanya agar tanganya dapat mengelus rambut pirang Kise yang masih basah itu tetap terasa lembut di sela-sela jemarinya. "Lagipula, daripada kau menyesali perbuatanmu dengan hanya sebuah ucapan minta maaf kenapa tak kau buktikan penyesalanmu saat kita bertanding di Winter Cup nanti, huh?" ucap Aomine yang nadanya mulai lembut saat di akhir kalimatnya. "Hmm…?" dengung Aomine yang berbisik didekat telinga Kise.

Tanpa diduga Kise yang sedari tadi memunggungi Aomine bangun dari tidurnya dan dengan suara lantangnya menjawab Aomine, "HAHA…! TENTU SAJA! AKU TAK SUDI MINTA MAAF PADAMU! TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI KALAH SEBELUM MENGHADAPKU DI SEMI FINAL NANTI, YA…!" Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak mengejek Aomine. Tapi, Aomine yang diejek malah ikut tertawa sembari memeluk Kise di dekapnya, hanya saja tawa Kise berhenti saat lidah Aominechi menyelusup masuk di sela telinga kirinya, sembari berbisik, "Thanks,"

Kise yang tawanya mulai berhenti mulai menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak kekasihnnya yang dari dulu merupakan idolanya bermain basket membiarkan kekasihnya menyalurkan rasa cinta yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata semata.


	2. Ch 2 - Second Honeymoon

_FYI : Cerita untuk chapter 2 ini bisa juga merupakan doujinshi dari cerita fiksi yang berjudul "M'M Series : He's Doubt" . Dan perlu diingat juga, mulai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya tidak akan berkaitan atau bukan merupakan kelanjutan dari chapter sebelum dan selanjutnya, tapi kalau masih berpikir merupakan kelanjutanya ya... silahkan saja :) selamat membaca, reader dan silent reader ;) _enjoy this trashy smutty fiction ! :D__

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Second Honeymoon**

"Yup, dia positif hamil." Ucap Aomine santai sambil melepas dasi merahnya sembari meminum segelas air putih setelah ia pulang dari bekeja menceritakan hasil tes kehamilan Satsuki yang telah menjadi istrinya 2 tahun.

Kise dengan tetap tersenyum seadanya menghampiri Aomine yang terduduk di sofa merah maroon itu dan menyodorkan sekotak kue kering yang diterimanya saat bermain golf tadi siang bersama Kagami. "Aku turut senang mendengarnya," dan "Kau mau?" tanyanya setelah menggigit setengah potong kue yang diambil dari kotak kue.

Aomine tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab dengan, "Aku mau yang dari mulutmu." Lalu mengerlingkan mata kananya tak luput dengan kedua tanganya yang mulai melingkar di pinggul Kise yang membuat pajama abu-abunya sedikit kucel.

Dengan tarikan dasi, Kise berikan apa yang diminta Pria berambut biru gelap tersebut tanpa sungkan dan hanya memberikan _itu_ saja, tidak lebih. "Kau harus lekas tidur, besok kau khan harus berangkat pagi lagi," elak Kise yang seraya lepas dari rengkuhan Aomine yang sudah lama rindu dengan setiap _gerakanya_ ketika mereka sedang memadu kasih.

Hanya saja, bukan Aomine namanya jika dia diam saja tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan sigap lengan kirinya menarik dari belakang tubuh Kise yang putih itu, segera saja Aomine dengan tangan kirinya mendongakan muka Kise membuat kedua bibrinya tak dapat berbicara dengan menggunakan mulutnya untuk menutup rapat kedua bibir Kise yang dilumatnya.

_Ah, finally… I'm at ease… _Batin Aomine yang terhanyut dengan kehangatan yang dia rasakan saat menikmati hembusan nafas dari sela bibir kekasihnya.

"Ok, we're stop here." Erang Kise ketika dia berhasil keluar dari dekapan Aomine yang mencuri waktu untuk istirahat mengambil nafas dari ciuman yang cukup menghabiskan kalori.

"_Oh, come on. It's almost two week since we had sex._" Keluh Aomine sembari melepas dasinya sendiri dan membuka kancing kemeja dengan tangan satu. "Tenang saja, dia jam segini sudah tidur dan tak akan menganggu kita." Rajuknya yang tak menyerah.

Kise yang hanya berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Aomine dari belakang, "Sekarang sudah jam satu lebih dan kau hanya punya waktu kurang dari 5 jam kalau kau tak mau bekerja dengan mood jelek." Dan, "Chiwa belum sehat betul. Barusan dia terbangun gara-gara mimpi buruk."

Digaetnya lengan Kise, "Kau tak sedang menghindariku khan?" Tanya Aomine yang tak peduli dengan ponakan kecil Kise, Chiwa yang orangtuanya baru saja dinyatakan meninggal tadi pagi.

Kise membalikan badanya, "Ya, kau benar. Aku terlalu mudah terlena dengan tubuh sixpack-mu." Sindirnya yang menggunakan nada datar di satu kalimat penuhnya.

"_Tell me if im wrong,_" desis Aomine yang nadanya mulai turun.

Kise terdiam, mulutnya terbuka tapi tertutup lagi sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka segera saja Aomine menutup pintu kamar mereka agar tak ada tempat untuk pria yang terduduk di pinggir kasur dan termenung itu menghindar darinya lagi.

"A-aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisinya, sejak tadi dia memanggil nama ibunya."

"_That's normal right, she's just scare._" Aomine yang berusaha menenangkan gelisah Kise yang tampak cemas namun terlihat lelah.

Digaetnya lengan kemeja pria yang mengusap pipi kirinya lembut, "I miss you, too." Lirih sekali ia ungkapkan perasaan terdalam itu. Kise sebisa mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya dari pria yang memeluknya hangat dan dengan lembut mengusap punggung belakangnya yang entah bagaiamana caranya membuat semua syaraf kembali normal.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menyewakan babysitter unutkmu." Dia longgarkan dekapanya dan mencium pelan bibir Kise sembari melanjutkan, "Kantung matamu mulai menghitam dan kau mudah sakit khan saat musim hujan?" Dengan cekatan Aomine tak menyia-nyiakan cela di kala Kise lengah. Diselipkan tanganya ke dalam kemeja pajama Kise dari bawah.

DUK! terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh. "Apa itu?" Kise tercengang dengan suara itu sambil berusaha lepas dari sergapan Aomine dia menentang usulannya untuk menelpon Nancy. "Aku masih bisa meng-handlenya," Elaknya.

"Oh ya?" Dengan terkikih kecil ia lanjutkan dengan, "Kau yakin? Satsuki saja kerepotan dengan hanya satu bayi, bahkan kami sampai membuat jadwal bangun tengah malam untuk menenangkan bayi—," Tak sadar kalau Aomine terlalu panjang lebar membicarakan dengan wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjada.

Kise terdiam, dia tak memberontak. Hanya diam tak meronta dengan perlakuan Aomine yang selalu bertindak cepat. Kepalanya menunduk melihat tangan cokelat matang pria yang akan menjamahnya mulai membuka sabuk hitamnya sendiri sembari merogoh ke dalam celana Kise. "_Satsuki, hamil lagi—_" komentar Kise yang terdengar seperti kalimat yang tak selesai.

Merasakan Kise yang teralihkan dengan percakapan yang seharusnya tak dibicarakan Aomine itu, segera saja ia memfokuskan perhatianya pada Kise. "_Hun_," ucapnya sembari memegang tangan kananya yang diam di paha kirinya, "Dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang." Tanganya beranjak ke dagu Kise dan beralih pada bibir bawah tipisnya yang diusap pelan dengan jempolnya. "_For a human like me, my desire it always come because of you—Manusia sepertiku ini, gairahku hanya muncul karena dirimu_" Dan tersenyum tulus.

Yeah, kami sudah lama tak bercinta. Dia pasti butuh _foreplay_, maksudku dia bukan tipe orang yang setengah otaknya hanya terisi dengan nafsu hewan sepertiku. Tapi, jika _spot_-nya tersentil, aku yang bakal kewalahan meladeninya. Batin Aomine yang tetap terus mencoba membaca tiap gerakan Kise.

Kise masih diam tapi tak mencegat bibir Aomine yang mulai mengecup tiap lekukan tubuhnya yang pakaianya perlahan demi perlahan di renggut Aomine dengan hanya kedua tangan yang gerakanya nampak sekali kalau tangan-tangan tersebut telah berhasil melucuti pakaian beberapa wanita yang takluk padanya.

Dikala suara nafas yang saling mengaduh, lampu kamar yang tanpa sengaja jatuh mendarat di karpet, lirih suara TV yang menyiarkan komedi di tengah malam, kain sprei yang terdapat butiran-butiran air keringat dari dua manusia yang lahir dari sebuah kesalahan nenek moyang mereka kini mereka saling memagut melakukan kesalahan yang lebih fatal daripada nenek moyang mereka namun juga sebuah kesalahan yang nikmatnya melebihi nenek moyang mereka,

Mendekap, memagut, dan mengerang dibawah siraman sinar bulan yang memantulkan bayangan di lantai karpet mereka yang beralaskan beberapa bantal yang berwarna biru gelap yang segelap mata Aomine yang sedari tadi tak bisa lepas menatap ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Kise yang menerima semua yang diberika Aomine untuknya. merelakan tubuh dan harga diri sebagai pria untuk dijamah dan dimasuki oleh kebengisan nafsu Aomine yang tak pernah luntur pada Kise yang tubuhnya bergerak terguncang pada setiap dorongan tubuh Aomine.

Kenapa…

Setiap libidoku naik di otakku yang pertama terlintas adalah senyuman yang kau buat untukku?

Ya, aku merasa puas telah mendapatkanmu tapi aku tak merasa kenyang dengan hanya dapat menjamah tubuhmu, merusak seks orientasimu, mengacau isi tubuhmu melalui lubang yang tak sepantasnya dimasuki oleh semua mahluk bengis sepertiku.

"Ao…min.." panggil Kise pelan ketika mencoba mencari pegangan.

Maksudku, aku hanya manusia berotak hewan yang sama seperti yang lain. "Hmm..?" jawab Aomine yang menanggapi tangan kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah setelah ejakulasi yang ia dapatkan.

Diletakan tangan kanan Kise di bahunya seketika itu juga Kise berpegangan erat pada Aomine mencoba tetap menegakan tubuhnya untuk menerima setiap desakan dan dorongan yang dilakukan Aomine padanya. "Aww…," erang Aomine yang merasakan kuku Kise menancap dalam di bahu kirinya. "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Kise hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Aomine tapi tetak tak mau mengendorkan kuku yang menancap di bahu Aomine. "Emmhh.. ngghh…" hanya itu suara yang keluar menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

Well, mungkin aku terlalu kasar, batin Aomine. Diusapnya punggung Kise perlahan mencoba menenangkan getaran Kise yang tak kunjung berhenti, "Kau mau istirahat sebentar?" Tanya Aomine walau sebenarnya ia berharap untuk tidak berhenti karena dia belum mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Kise hanya menggeleng dan mempererat pelukan Aomine ketika merasakan gerakan Kise yang berpikir lebih baik berhenti sampai disini. Padahal, pikiran Aomine salah sama sekali.

"_I wont take it out. Just stop moving okay_?—Nggak aku keluarkan kok, Cuma berhenti sebentar, oke?" Aomine menghentikan secara perlahan gerakanya dan mencoba menata kembali tumpukan bantal yang agar tubuh Kise tak pegal selama mereka bercinta.

"Jangan—….,"

"Huh?" Tanya Aomine yang tak mendengar kalimat Kise yang tak selesai.

"Jangan berhenti,"

Aomine menghela nafas, "_Hei, its oke. You always thinks bout me, right?_"

"_I…I wanna cum again..._" Lirih sekali kalimat itu menghentikan ucapan Aomine.

Aomine berseringai di balik lekuk leher Kise tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana tatapan mata kekasihnya yang nampak seperti kucing betina yang mengerang di musim kawin sembari memamerkan belahan pantatnya pada tiap kucing pejantan yang mengendus pantatnya.

Dilepasnya tangan Kise secara kasar membuat tubuh Kise jatuh di tumpukan bantal tersebut, lalu kaki kanan Kise di letakan di bahu kirinya yang tampak 3 garis merah bekas cakaranya menjuntai di bahu tegap Aomine tersebut.

Kise hanya gemetar mengalihkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal, tapi hal itu malah semakin membuat Aomine ingin lebih mengerjai kekasihnya yang terbagun dari tidur kepolosanya, "Ya… sayang… aku akan berhenti setelah kedua kalinya aku keluar—," tubuh Aomine menindih tubuh Kise membuat tubuhnya semakin melebar membuka menerima kebengisan Aomine yang terasa semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya. "Dalam tubuhmu…." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Kise yang terlihat samar-samar merah karena panas gairah yang membakar setiap tubuh mereka berdua di malam itu.

Ya, malam yang seharusnya waktu bagi manusia untuk beristirahat dengan disinari oleh pantulan sinar bulan yang menerangi langkah manusia tersebut berjalan menuju taman yang asri untuk terduduk memetik setangkai bunga dan menikmati keharuman yang dapat dihirup dari tiap mahkota bunga mimpi yang terkena beberapa tetesan air kenangan yang mempercantik warna mahkotanya yang membuat tak sedikit manusia enggan memisahkan dirinya dari aroma yang ditawarkan bunga mimpi yang tak memiliki _Ovulum_.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_Terimakasih sudah membaca :) Walau hanya sedikit semoga setelah membaca fanfiction saya dapat membuat anda senang atau paling tidak tersenyum dengan kedua pipi anda yang terasa hangat. Tak lupa, terimakasih dengan review-nya yang membuat saya kali ini harus menyediakan tissue untuk yang nosebleed di siang bolong, hehe._


	3. Ch 3 - Tenang Saja Dia nggak tahu, kok

**JANGAN BERI AKU TATAPAN SEPERTI ITU, KISE**

**CHAPTER 3 : Tenang Saja… Dia Nggak Tahu, Kok.**

**ONESHOT**

**Author : Lutung**

**Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke**

**Karakter : Kagami , Alex , Kise , Aomine.**

**Pairing : AominexKise* (*PairingUtama) dan KagamixKise* (*PairingSelingan) KagamixAlex* (*figuran)  
**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Hurt/Comfort, Thriller, YAOI.**

**Content : M, Cheating, Revenge, Lies, Dark.**

* * *

**Masih terlihat jelas ingatan itu dalam pikiranku…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diriku yang pada hari ini akan bertemu denganya setelah merencanakan pertemuan ini selama dua minggu yang lalu. Dirinya yang juga benar-benar mempersiapkan pertemuan hari Sabtu sore ini di sebuah café dekat apartemenku…

kami berdua yang sama-sama baru sampai di café itu dan segera duduk di meja pojok café ini, bibir cokelatnya tersenyum melihat diriku sembari berkata, "Aku rindu kamu, Kisse." Dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi menggenggam tangan kiriku yang menganggur di balik kotak tissue. Saat mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum namun jujur dalam hatiku aku ingin membalas ucapanya dengan membelai rambut biru gelapnya yang nampak bercahaya sore ini. apalagi dengan seragam polisinya yang warna birunya lebih hitam dari warna rambutnya itu membuat degup jantungku semakin kencang, dia terlihat tampan sekali hari ini. Aku memang paling suka dengan gaya berpakaian pria seperti yang dikenakan Aominecchi sore ini sembari menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Ehem…" aku sengaja berdehem kecil dan menarik manja lengan bajunya ketika dirinya menyalakan rokok menunggu pesanan kami datang. Sekilas saat tubuhnya mendekat, aku bisa mencium bau mentol shampoo yang ia kenakan hari ini. Di pikiranku, semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Pertemuan ini takkan gagal seperti yang dulu lagi karena… hari ini Kekasihku yang berambut merah itu sedang bertugas di negara yang kebetulan di tempat kelahiranya dulu. Walau aku tahu sebenarnya dia pergi ke Amerika tak hanya untuk bertugas saja tapi juga…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback..._

_**Klik!** _

_Suara pemanas air itu berbunyi menandakan cumbuan yang dia berikan padaku di meja makan dengan kedua bibirnya itu harus segera berhenti. Di pagi hari yang hanya terdengar suara desah nafasnya yang diselingi suara wanita pembawa berita di TV itu terdengar samar-samar. Saat lidahnya menjilat ujung hidungku aku bisa mencium nafas mentol dari pasta gigi yang ia gunakan barusan. _

_"__Tumben, kali ini lama sekali?" sindirku sembari keluar perlahan dari dekapanya untuk menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan untuk kami berdua. _

_"__Oh, ya…?" jawabnya yang balik tanya sembari melenturkan tubuhnya ke atas dan terkikik kecil menggangguku yang sedang meracik secangkir kopi hitam untuknya dengan menyelipkan kedua tanganya di sela pinggulku. "Mungkin karena… dari kemarin kau senyam-senyum sendiri saat memandang keluar jendela?" _

_**DEG!** _

_"__Auucch..!" erangku kesakitan karena tak sadar air panas yang kutuang ke cangkir mengenai jariku. Bukanya memegang jemariku sembari memberikan tatapan prihatin pada kekasihnya dia malah tertawa dan menepuk pantatku, "Hati-hati dong, kise…!" _

_Aku yang sembari menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirku mulai memasang muka kesal dan mengejarnya yang berlari ke kamar mandi dengan mengerang, "Dasar Bakagamicchi!" namun, dia sudah lolos masuk ke kamar mandi dan masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam kamar mandi. Langkahku pun juga berhenti ketika melihat HP merah yang ada di ruang tamu berbunyi. 'Ah, HP –nya Kagami bunyi.' Batinku sembari mengambil HP merah tersebut. saat kulihat layarnya bertuliskan nama, Alex. _

_'__Tenang Kise… ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu khan?' suara itu terngiang di kepalaku seolah mencoba menenangkan geram yang mulai muncul di hatiku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sembari membantunya membawakan tas merah dengan logo yang menggambarkan nama departemen LAFD-nya ke depan pintu apartemen kami, dapat kulihat dirinya juga nampak lebih gembira dari biasanya. Namun, yang paling ketara adalah parfum yang ia gunakan saat dia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan saat dia berangkat bekerja pasti berbeda. _

_Seperti biasa sebelum dia pergi dan meninggalkanku lebih dari 3 hari, kami berdua pergi untuk mengunjungi ke makam kedua orangtuaku. Seolah-olah dia juga berpamitan pada orangtuaku. Dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya itu dia menepuk kepalaku dan berkata, "Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya, Kisse." Dan sekilas memberikanku kehangatan melalui kedua bibirnya yang menyesap pelan bibir bawahku sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi. Dengan masih melambaikan tanganku, aku melihat mobil taksi kuning itu melaju menuju bandara. _

_Sesampainya di rumah sudah siang hari, diriku yang semula sedih berubah menjadi senang. Degup jantungku yang kencang kali ini seperti detak jantung yang tak sabar. Ya, aku sudah tak sabar untuk menemuinya…! _

_End Flashback _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tapi… _

_Kenapa jadi begini…?_

_Seharusnya, kami berdua saling memagut dan menenggak nikmatnya bercinta seolah kami sepasang kekasih yang baru. Kenapa…?_

**.**

**.**

**_BRRUKK! _**

Suara dentuman tubuh yang secara kasar terhantam tembok oleh seorang pria yang berkulit cokelat matang yang kedua tanganya sedari tadi mencoba menghalangi tubuh seorang pria berambut kuning itu keluar dari himpitan tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan kedua bibirnya yang secoklat batang kayu itu mencoba menghentikan erangan dari kedua bibir berwarna kontras denganya yang basah dan berliur…..

Nafasku yang tersengal-sengal dan telingaku yang dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara keras koper hitam berlogo Polo yang dibantingnya, "Ao..minecchi.., kita belum mengeluarkan ba..ju.. dar..i kopp.." mulutku yang terkunci oleh kedua bibirnya yang menghisap setiap bagian dua katup bibirku yang setengah terbuka tadi. Tanganku reflek berpegangan pada knop pintu kamar yang ada di sebelah dan bertumpu pada endtable yg diatasnya terdapat hiasan kaktus. "Ahh, aahhmm…, Aominecchi hentikan…!"

_Aku tahu… kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. tapi, apa itu semua salahku…?_

Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dirinya yang tergesa-gesa membuka tiap kancing kemeja biru langitku yang sudah melipat-lipat karena desakan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna karena hobi basketnya itu berkata, "Jangan lupa kalau kau yang terangsang dengan lengan kemeja seragam polisiku yang terlipat sampai di sikuku," dan menghisap leher kananku seperti menyesap minuman yang kau sukai dan kau ingin menghabiskanya secara perlahan-lahan.

_"__Kise… sebenarnya," ucapanya terpotong namun aku mendengar lagi dia berbicara, "Aku… sudah menikah." Dapat kudengar jelas bagaimana suara itu mengaung di kepalaku. Mulutku terbuka namun, walau mulutku dekat sekali dengan telepon yang kupegang erat sedari tadi tetap saja aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. _

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang selalu berkata, _be honest with yourself, huh?" _sindir Aomine dengan menirukan bagaimana lagakku saat mengucapkan kata tersebut. "Apa kau benar-benar merasa dapat tersenyum dengan hal ini semua…?"

_"__Aku sungguh menyesal sudah membohongimu selama 2 tahun kita bersama di sini. Tapi…" diriku yang terdiam di sofa sempat tersentak saat mendengar dari telepon dia berteriak, "AKU TERLANJUR MENCINTAIMU…," dan dengan suara melemah dia melanjutkan ucapanya, "Cinta.. aku mencintaimu, Kise… kumohon," seperti orang tuli aku tak mendengar perkataan kagami yang belum berhenti berkata, walau yang dapat kudengar hanya kata 'cinta, padaku, dan bersamaku' yang terus dia katakan padaku sebelum dia matikan teleponya. _

Bibirku yang gemetaran dan kedua mataku yang terpaku pada bibirnya yang melengkung kesal itu dengan terbata menjawab, "Dua tahun… bukan waktu yang singkat,"

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Kepalan tangan yang menghantam tembok di samping kepalaku itu dari getaranya saja dapat kurasakan amarahnya yang mencapai ubun-ubun, apalagi dengan urat nadinya yang dapat kulihat menonjol di lehernya yang lebih hitam dari wajahnya.

"Selama dua tahun itu dia sudah membohongimu, Kise!" ucapnya yang bernada tinggi. "Butuh beberapa tahun lagi agar kau berpaling padaku, huh?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu ketika kejantanya mencoba masuk ke dalam diriku.

"Arrggh!" suaraku yang tercekat karena desakan tubuhnya itu dan Mataku hanya bisa melihat diriku yang menggenggam erat kemeja hitamnya yang terbuka tanpa ia tanggalkan dari tubuhnya. Aku terdiam, yang dapat kudengar di telingaku adalah deru nafasnya yang berpacu dan terasa sekali di dahiku.

Dia menaikan wajahku dengan mengangkat daguku, mata hijaunya yang menatap tajam padaku dengan keringat yang keluar dari pori-porinya dan mengalir turun ke dagunya. "Aku sudah mengenal dirimu sejak kita masih SMP, dan sekarang sudah lebih dari 7 tahun aku mengenal dirimu!" Kecamnya. "Atau kau memang tipe pria yang mudah jatuh cinta dengan setiap belaian pria yang memberimu harapan palsu, huh?."

_**PLAAAKK!**_

Ya, tangan kananku mendarat di pipi kirinya meninggalkan memar merah dan terdapat segaris luka yang kemudian mengeluarkan tetesan darah. "Kalau kau memang mengenalku lebih dari 7 tahun, kenapa—" tersedak dengan tangisanku yang juga keluar dari mulutku, "Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakanya padaku…?!" dan, "Jangan samakan Kagami dengan pria semacam dirimu! Pria pengecut yang lebih mementingkan egonya sendiri!" lagi, aku mencoba membalas segala kecamanya padaku.

"_…__Fine,_" ucapnya tepat di depan mulutku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang berat di kedua bibirku. Dia yang sedari menunduk kini mendongak. Kedua matanya yang memincing serta senyuman seringainya yang membuatku reflek mengeluarkan butiran-butiran keringat dingin dari segala lekuk tubuhku.

"Auuww… tanganku..!" erangku yang merasakan cengkraman tanganya semakin kuat membuatku merasakan firasat buruk apalagi saat dia berkata,

"Aku memang pria pengecut yang lebih mementingkan egoku sendiri, Kise…" ucapnya mendesah sembari kaki kananya menelusup masuk diantara kedua kakiku seakan mencoba membuka kedua kakiku secara paksa.

"Ao.. akh, jangan.. Aomine.. ja—," ucapanku terpotong ketika aku meringis kesakitan saat dia menggigit tengkukku. "Hentikan..! kumohon…!"

Dengan lidahnya dia jilat bekas gigitan yang memerah di tengkukku itu sebelum menghimpit tubuhku lagi dan mendesah di telingaku, "Dengar Kise… mulai hari ini aku akan berganti peran… dan untuk seterusnya…" belum sempat aku membalasnya dia memasukan lidahnya secara paksa ke dalam mulutku.

Membuat nafasku tersengal dengan kedua alisku yang mencoba menyatu saat mendengarkan ucapan selanjutnya, "Aku takkan lagi memainkan peran seorang tokoh protagonist yang rela menunggu hingga mati demi pujangganya yang kembali kepelukanya. Tidak, aku takkan memainkan peran itu lagi, Kise." Dengan bibir seringainya dia berkata, "Aku akan memainkan peran penting dalam kehidupanmu, Kise…" dan tepat saat aku menarik nafas, untuk kedua kalinya lidahnya secara paksa masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"AAHHHRRRMMMHH…!" Saat itu, kupikir aku akan mati tersedak saat lidahnya menelusup masuk hingga menutupi rongga mulutku dan tak lupa cengkraman kedua tanganya yang semakin menguat jika aku meberontak.

"Mhhm…! Mh! Hmmm..!" erangku mencoba lepas dari cengkaraman namun sia-sia saja.

_**Plop…**_

Air liurnya yang terlanjur menetes keluar dari ujung bibirku dan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal. Dia telah berhasil menjatuhkan pertahananku. Tubuhku lemas setelah hampir kehabisan nafas, dia yang merasakan gerak gerik diriku yang mulai lunglai itu tak dihiraukan begitu saja.

"Kise… kau dan dia adalah peran utama di sandiwara ini," ucapnya, sembari dengan terampil kedua tanganya yang layaknya menari mengangkat kaos dalam putihku keatas melewati kepalaku hingga membuat rambutku berantakan, diriku yang hanya bisa meronta dengan kedua tanganku itupun langsung di belit menyilang di atas kepalaku. Dengan nada bicara yang seolah mengucapkan puisi, "Kagami adalah seorang Raja dengan permaisurinya yang setia dan mempesona. Sedangkan, Kise… adalah seorang selir yang haus akan cinta dan kasih sayang… Alur cerita yang menarik bukan…?" dia terkikik lagi, tapi…

_**Sreett….**_

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar. Dari saku celananya, aku dapat melihat benda silver tajam dengan pahatan yang bertuliskan **_–DAIKI-_**di dekat ujung pisau belati yang runcing itu. "Aominee.. apa yang kau—"tanyaku yang kepalaku ikut menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencoba menyadarkan Aomine yang dari tatapan matanya seperti kesetanan. tubuhku bergetar hebat, kedua bibirku yang gemetara saat berkata, "Please…no…"

"Upss…" ucapnya saat kakinya yang menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku yang sudah dia masuki itu mulai miring, "Hati-hati sayang… jangan sampai kakimu terkilir lagi seperti dulu…" belainya pada pipiku dengan menggunakan pisau itu. perlahan tapi pasti pisau itu berjalan turun dari pipiku… daguku… dan berhenti di leherku yang membuat pisau itu basah karena airmataku yang mulai berjatuhan.

"A-apa… yang kau i..inginkan huh…?" bibirku masih bergetar ketakutan saat mengucapkanya.

"Hmm…?" dan lagi, dia tertawa kecil di bahuku. "Kise… tahukah kau, setelah kalian mendapatkan peran masing-masing, sekarang tinggal diriku yang mendapatkan peran penting dalam sebuah sandiwara yang membuat arti kehidupan di cerita tersebut menjadi bermakna." Bibirnya mendekat pada telingaku, aku yang reflek menghindar tetap saja tak bisa karena tangan kananya yang memegang pisau itu menjambak rambut kuningku dan seperti membaca kode rahasia dia berbisik berkata, "Aku akan jadi penyihir," dan kemudia tersenyum lebar seperti senyuman pria salesman yang menawarkan produknya, "Aomine Daiki akan memainkan peran Penyihir yang dengan segala cara membuat Sang Raja tak dapat bertemu dengan selirnya." Dan tertawa lepas layaknya seorang pria yang baru menang taruhan.

Tawanya yang lepas itu lambat laun berubah menjadi cekikikan, seolah anak kecil yang penasaran dengan mainan barunya. Dirinya yang sembari membisikan kata-kata cinta yang ditelingaku seperti membisikan mantra pemanggil arwah itu juga sibuk melepas semua sisa balutan kain yang menutupi tubuhku, dan tak lupa dari mulutnya juga keluar tawa kecilnya yang menghiasi segala lekuk tubuhku yang ia cumbu itu …

Dengan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba mati rasa pada setiap desakan dan dorongan ke atas dan kebawah yang ia berikan padaku. Dia yang mencabuli tubuhku dari belakang hingga dadaku terasa menggesek dinding tembok serta tindihan dari tubuhnya yang mencoba menyatu dengan tubuhku lebih dalam melalui nafsu yang secara paksa dia pompa dalam tubuhku, tak lupa cengkraman tangan kananya yang menyangga pantatku terasa seperti petir yang menyambar tubuhku ketika dia mencapai puncak kenikmatanya di diriku dan membuat tubuhku bergetar. Dan sapuan tanganya yang ada di dadaku terasa menjijikan. Aku mual. Dengan susah payah tubuhku mengejan hingga jari kakiku menjijit agar dapat mengeluarkan kejantanya yang terlanjur melumer dalam diriku. Dapat kudengar suara becek saat aku mengejan.

"Lepas…," Ucapku lemah saat dia mencoba merengkuh tubuhku lagi dengan satu lenganya saat tubuhku ambruk ke karpet dengan telanjang bulat.

"Hanya ini sajakah pertahananmu? Kau bahkan belum ejakulasi," tangan kananya meraba kejantanku dengan erotis. Tapi, aku tak menikmatinya sama sekali. "_Let me help you, darling.._" dia gunakan nada itu lagi.

Keheningan di sore hari yang sudah beranjak malam, lampu apartemen yang belum dinyalakan. Dalam kegelapan, yang dapat kudengar hanya deru nafasku. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa melawanya karena aku terlalu mencintainya. Kau salah Aomine… aku bukanlah peran prontagonist yang mempunyai sifat mulai. Aku hanyalah…

Seorang pria yang mudah terhanyut dengan tetesan kasih sayang yang diberikan tiap pria yang menghampiriku…

Walaupun begitu, dalam situasi seperti inipun… tubuhku yang tak mau bekerja sama dengan otakku agar tak terlena dengan seks yang secara kasar ia berikan padaku, tetap saja tubuhku ini merespon, seperti kucing betina yang mengeong dengan kerasnya di tengah malam tapi kedua pantatnya berdiri setiap ada kucing jantan yang mengendus bau tubuhnya.

_AKU MUAK DENGAN DIRIKU YANG MUNAFIK INI…! _

"Hentikan… ah! Ja-jangan disitu…! Ahhh… udah.. udah, ahhh, akkhh…! Mulutku penuh liur kenikmatan seks meminta agar dia menghentikan semua ini, tapi pantatku yang berdiri naik dan ikut begerak menyamai ritmenya yang menadakan diriku yang berada di ambang puncak limitku yang sedari tadi ia pompa dengan kejantananya itu.

Yaa… sebentar lagi Aku akan keluar dengan cumbuan yang menyakitkan ini. walau dia hanya memiliki dua tangan, dia bisa mengunci seluruh tubuhku. Bahkan dia dapat menyiksa mentalku lebih dalam lagi. Di depan kaca, dia mempermalukan diriku.

"_Feel like to cum….?_" bisiknya di telingaku.

Dan tepat saat aku keluar, "AAGGGGHHHH…!" dia mengangkat dahiku hingga kaca yang ada di depanku memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang tersenyum iblis melihat wajahku yang memerah dan basah karena airmataku…

"Bangsat…" akhirnya, kuucap kata kasar itu padanya. Hanya saja, nada yang kugunakan seperti memaki pada diriku sendiri bukan pada dirinya yang membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar melalui pintu di sebelahku. Dibukanya secara kasar dengan menendang pintu itu menggunakan kaki kirinya, diriku yang masih _trance _saat ia timang dengan kedua tanganya yang membuat tangan kiriku jatuh lunglai sebelum dia berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut…

_"__It…its okay, Kagami…" ucapku pelan dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan,"A-Aku… juga masih mencintaimu…" dan tersenyum sendiri mencoba menahan airmata yang hendak jatuh dari mataku. "Lagipula—"_

Tubuhku yang tak terbalut kain sedikitpun yang berbaring diatas ranjang hitam dengan pikiranku yang melayang menatap langit-langit dinding kamar seorang pria yang dulu merupakan idolaku saat bermain basket walau sekarang dia jugalah yang memegang kelanjutan nasibku yang akan tetap terus hidup atau mati. Sepintas… ingatan itu kembali muncul, diriku yang saat itu mencoba menyakinkan Kagami lewat telepon kalau diriku tetap mencintainya walau dia sudah membohongiku. Ya, aku masih ingat sekali saat aku berkata…

_"__Tenang saja…" hiks… "Dia nggak tahu, khan…?"ucapku kemudian tertawa kecil. Seolah mencoba memberitahu kalau aku disini tak apa jika dia membuatku menjadi nomor 2 baginya._

"_**Tenang saja…,**_" pria yang kini sudah telanjang bulat dengan kejantanya yang telah berdiri tegap merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mengendap-endap menghampiriku yang ketakutan, bibirnya yang kemudian hinggap di bibirku berkata, "_**Dia nggak tahu, kok.**_" Dan dari bibirnya, seringai itu muncul lagi. Menandakan bahwa, pertunjukan sandiwara yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan dimulai...

* * *

**oooOooo**

**"****Jangan Beri Aku Tatapan Seperti itu, Kise" **

**CHAPTER 3 : Tenang Saja… Dia nggak tahu, kok.**

**TAMAT**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Thanks to… ****Miura ; Dara ; Ahokissechi ; humusemeuke ; dan p-h-e-m-m-i-v-e-n-e-c-i-a-n-o (*maaf, saya kasih tanda - supaya muncul di teks) ; yang mem-follow story FF "Jangan Beri Aku Tatapan Seperti Itu, Kise" ; yang mem-favourite Story FF "Jangan Beri Aku Tatapan Seperti Itu, Kise" ; dan juga Reader dan Silent Reader. Yang telah memberikan kritik dan saran yang amat sangat berharga bagi saya lewat reviewnya yang sangat saya nantikan. Tanpa dukungan kalian semua, karya FF ini saya rasa takkan ada artinya :D**

**Selain itu… tak henti-hentinya Author akan meminta kritik dan saran supaya chapter 4 nanti dapat menghasilkan karya FF yang sesuai dengan kesukaan para reader dan supaya makin greget lemon scene nya. :P**

**Sampai jumpa lagi pada Chapter 4, minna-san... ;)**


	4. Ch 4 - Saat Bercinta Denganku Kau

_JANGAN BERI AKU TATAPAN SEPERTI ITU, KISE – CHAPTER 4 :_

**SAAT BERCINTA DENGANKU KAU BERBISIK, "MAAFKAN AKU"**

**PART I**

**_Author : Lutung_**

_Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke_

_Karakter (dalam Part I) : Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Sakurai, Katsunori. _

_Genre : Action, Mistery, Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Angst, YAOI._

_Content for Part I : M, Cheating, Lies, Dark, R18._

* * *

Warning : Adegan 'H' di Part I bukan _Vanila/Softcore Sex_ seperti yang pernah saya buat di Chapter 1 dan Chapter 2. Walau belum termasuk dalam kategori _Hardcore Sex_, tidak disarankan bagi pembaca yang tidak menyukai _S&amp;M_ maupun _Rough Sex _membaca FF ini.

Happy reading~

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tuan Aomine. Tuan Besar, Katsunori-san sudah hadir," Sapa seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping pintu kayu berwarna cokelat gelap, dengan gerakan yang terlatih wanita yang kedua pipinya mulai memerah menyodorkan pulpen berlapis marmer pada pria di depanya. Dengan cekatan aku menandatangani buku tamu VVIP, saat kulihat daftarnya Kise belum hadir. setelah ditandatangani wanita tersebut memberikan tas kecil yang merupakan perlengkapan untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut kepada salah satu pengawal yang berjalan di belakang pria tersebut, dan sebelum pintu tertutup sang wanita berkata, "Semoga sukses, Aomine-sama." dan Pintu kayu tersebut tertutup secara otomatis.

Terdengar alunan musik klasik salah satu karya Mozarta Oboe Quartet in F Major K370 yang dimainkan dengan instrument utama _Oboe_, _Violin_, _Viola_, dan _Cello_ yang masih memainkan bagian _Allegro_ mendengung dalam ruangan in-door yang tiap dindingnya dipenuhi kaca berukuran raksasa yang seolah menjadi dinding tersebut membiarkan sinar matahari menggantikan pencahayaan di ruangan berdekor arsitektur Baroque yang lebih mementingkan isi interiornya dengan lukisan dinding dua dimensi yang nampak tiga dimensi dan patung malaikat-malaikat kecil yang berpose centil. Pria yang baru saja masuk tersebut baru melangkah dua langkah masuk kedalam kumpulan orang-orang penting di berbagai bidang mereka masing-masing itu dicegat oleh pengawalnya, "Selamat berpesta Tuan Aomine, Kode perintah seperti biasa." Dan berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

_Wine_ yang kusesap sedari tadi tak terasa sama sekali di lidahku. Mulutku terlalu sibuk melayani pembicaraan rekan bisnis keluarga besarku yang dari berbagai bisnis dan berbagai negara bersedia hadir pada acara garden party yang diselenggarakan di rooftop salah satu hotel bergaya Eropa milik ayahku, _Pome Chavalieri_.

Mereka semua hadir bukan hanya untuk beramah tamah, melainkan dalam rangka perayaan untuk _open house_ hotel terbaru Ayah ini. Namun yang sebenarnya adalah pesta ini untuk memperkenalkan diriku, putra semata wayangnya yang telah beranjak 21 tahun. Umur yang dibilang dewasa dan umur yang telah siap mewarisi kejayaan _family_ yang telah lama dikelola Ayahku. Dimana Komisaris Utama atau kau bisa sebut saja sebagai pemegang saham utama dipegang olehku, selain itu sudah rahasia umum bahwa diriku dan Kise ada hubungan lebih dari sekedar rekan bisnis dan tanpa ragu teman-teman kami menyebut pesta ini sebagai pesta lamaran. Termasuk teman yang juga menikamku dari belakang, Kagami.

"Aomine-kun." Sapa seseorang dari belakang saat diriku menarik diri dari kumpulan pejabat penting itu sembari menyesap _wine_ yang tak terasa di lidahku itu.

"Oh, Tetsu. Kau sendiri saja?" sapaku pada seorang pria berambut biru langit yang berdiri sendirian meminum soda dari sedotan.

"Un—," sembari meminum soda dari sedotan dia berkata, "Akashi tidak bisa ikut hadir karena konser violin-nya diperpanjang."

"Ah, karena ada gempa di Osaka itu ya?" tanyaku yang menanggapi ucapanya.

"Un—," lagi, sembari meminum soda dia kali ini menggaet seseorang berambut cokelat yang sedari tadi memegang piring yang penuh dengan sajian makanan. "Makanya, aku bawa Furihata untuk menjagaku selama Akashi-san pergi."

Furihata yang nampak kaget ditarek tiba-tiba itu menyapaku, "Ha-hai… Aomine. Kau tampak hebat seperti biasanya!"

"Ah, ya tentu saja. aku bintang tamunya disini." Jawabku gembira dan menepuk bahu furihata tapi sepertinya tepukanku terlalu keras hingga membuatnya kaget.

"Aomine-kun," panggil tetsu "Dimana Kisse-kun?"

"Ah, Kise." Jawabku sembari melihat jam, "Seharusnya dia sudah berada disini dengan ayahnya."

"Aomine-kun," lagi dia memanggilku.

"Ya Tetsu?" ucapku sambil tersenyum kesal karena aku bisa merasakan kalau Tetsu sedang mencoba membuatku kesal.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya sembari mengambil gelas soda dari tangan Furihata yang sedang asyik memilih makanan.

"Tentu saja," jawabku tertawa kecil sambil mengusap rambut birunya yang sering membuatku tenang dulu.

"Aomine-kun." Lagi tanpa memasang wajah bersalah Tetsu mencoba bermain api denganku.

"Tetsu, kalau kau ingin me—," ucapanku berhenti dipepat olehnya.

"Aomine semua benar baik-baik saja kan?" si aomine yang mulai dilatih menyimpan emosi tentang segala sesuatu hal mengangguk mantap dan menjawab semuanya lancar pada Tetsu. Tetapi, Tetsu melanjutkan perkataanya dengan, "Kise apa kabar?" ada jeda beberapa detik dan Aomine dengan lirikan matanya menoleh ke kiri sembari jawab, "Tentu saja dia sehat Tetsu," dan tertawa lagi cepat-cepat menghilangkan wajah khawatir pada Tetsu yang makin hari setelah bersama Akashi makin mengerti bagaimana membaca wajah orang.

"Aomine, semua orang boleh membohongi orang lain. tapi tidak untuk membohongi dirimu sendiri. Bahkan kebohongan yang bisa menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, Aomine." tawa Aomine berhenti sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum mantap sembari meletakan kedua tanganya di saku celana dari setelan jas mahalnya, "Tenang saja, orang yang bisa menjatuhkan diriku hanya diriku sendiri." seperti menelan ludah sendiri, aku tersentak akan ucapanku sendiri.

Tetsu tersenyum, "Aomine, aku ada kapan saja saat kau mau menceritakanya padaku." Senyuman Tetsu yang dulu pernah kulihat sekarang dapat kulihat lagi. Aku mendengus pelan dan tersenyum kecil juga seolah senang Tetsu bisa menghargai keputusanku.

Suara gemuruh dari pintu utama ruangan, dan kelap-kelip cahaya putih yang membuatku menoleh ke sumbernya. ternyata yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Pria berambut pirang yang tertata rapi malam ini dari biasanya dengan rambut klimis tertata rapi yang berjalan di belakang kedua orangtuanya. Ryouta Kise nampak professional saat menghadapi kumpulan tamu yang mencoba berjabat tangan padanya. Dengan barisan pengawal di sisi kanan kiri yang menyingkirkan wartawan yang berebutan mengambil foto _Kisse Family_ yang utuh. Ayah, Ibu, Kakak perempuan, dan adik laki-laki. Ayahnya yang mengenakan setelan abu-abu dan ibunya yang nampak anggun dengan mengenakan long dress panjang berwarna nila... ... ... .. ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_-Flashback-_**

_… __. . .Selimut nila lecek yang membentuk garis-garis panjang tak beraturan yang dari hidungku tercium keringat tubuhnya yang bercampur antara aroma makanan french onion soup dan aroma kopi. _

_…__. . . .Makanan dan minuman kesukaanya yang sengaja aku siapkan untuk menyambut kedatanganya dari acara perayaan di kantornya yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan proyek terbarunya di kota Osaka. _

_… __. . .Tak lupa dengan wine dan dekorasi yang kubuat senyaman mungkin untuknya. dia tertawa senang memelukku hingga aku bisa merasakan kalung yang berbentuk seperti alat doa kaum budha itu di atas dadaku._

Aku ingat sekali bagaimana dia menyantap makanan yang aku siapkan untuknya tak luput dengan berkata, "Oh, aku rindu dengan makanan manusia yang sebenarnya." Dan aku menaggapinya dengan membersihkan kuah soup yang ada di pinggir kanan telinganya itu dengan lidahku. Rasa lelah saat membuat _French onion soup_ itu hilang seketika. Melihat dia yang menyantap setiap masakan yang tiap hari aku buat saat aku sering mengganggu sahabatku ketika diriku yang mulai hidup bersama dengan kekasihku berambut kuning yang duduk di depanku ini dari 3 tahun yang lalu, sekarang rasa lelah itu terasa lebih berarti. Sembari itu dia menceritakan lelucon tentang temanya yang bernama Kagami yang suka sekali memamerkan keahlianya bermain surfing tapi terpleset saat hendak melempar papan surfing di pantai. Aku ikut tertawa denganya karena aku dapat membayangkan sahabatku Kagami itu terpleset jatuh dengan muka garangnya itu. Menatap dan melihat bagaimana dia bergerak menggerakan mulutnya menceritakan bagaimana serunya dia berlibur dengan teman kantor-kantornya itu sudah cukup membuatku kenyang. Tentu saja bau itu lebih terasa menusuk saat hidungku menyentuh kulit punggungnya yang berembun dengan keringat dinginya itu sendiri.

**_Hanya saja,_**

Punggung itu terbangun di tengah malam, erangan kecil yang membuatku terjaga, dan seketika berhenti bergerak saat aku mendekatinya lagi. Namun, saat kusentuh… punggung itu bergerak bergidik. Punggung yang memiliki garis tulang lurus sampai ke bagian atas tulang ekornya itu membentuk sebuah siluet yang indah menurutku. Kucoba kutenangkan dengan menggunakan kedua bibirku yang bergerak menyusuri mulai dari tulang ekornya mengecup-kecup tiap tulang yang tertutup kulitnya itu layaknya mengecup tiap bunga yang siap dipetik. Tapi, bibirku yang berhenti dan berlabuh di tulang belakang leher putih itu tak membuat punggungnya berhenti bergetar. Sampai-sampai punggungnya yang bergidik itu dapat kurasakan di kedua bibirku.

Tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang kuselipkan di celah-celah tubuhnya, mencoba menghentikan gemetarnya dengan kedua tanganku yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putihnya, tak hanya itu kucoba menetralkan getaran itu dengan dada bidangku yang kutempelkan ke punggungnya. Namun, getaran itu malah meningkat dari sebelumnya. Kucoba lagi dengan menyentuh dan mengelus tubuh depanya dengan pelan. Akhirnya, aku dapat membuat getaran itu sedikit berkurang.

**_Tapi,_**

Terbata, dengan isak tangis yang coba ia tahan agar tak meledak… aku bisa merasakan deru nafas dari kulit luarnya saat dia berkata,

"Di Osaka… A-aku bercinta dengan.. Kagam—,"

Seperti aliran listrik, getaran di tubuhnya menular ke tubuhku.

**_JLEB!_**

Terasa seperti anak panah yang tertancap kuat di jantungku. rasa sakit yang tak bisa kugambarkan tapi mampu membuat otakku berhenti merespon selama beberapa menit.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik…_**

Suara jam dinding yang tak biasanya terdengar sangat jelas malam ini bagaikan _Timer_. Terpusat pada kedua jarum yang hanya butuh satu centimeter untuk menjadi lurus di angka 12.

Ya, aku merasakan kedua tanganku yang basah karena tetesan air mata. Ya, telingaku masih dapat mendengar bagaimana suara isak tangis terbata yang setengah mati ia coba tutupi. Ya, kedua mataku hanya terdiam menatap jam dinding bergambar pesawat yang ada di dinding kamar kami yang redup. Dan, ya. Jantungku yang terasa amat panas dan urat nadi yang ada di leherku terasa menegang selaras gigiku yang menggertak di dalam mulutku.

Karena, pada saat jarum panjang dan pendek tersebut tepat berada di pukul 12… Dengan kotak merah yang ada di balik bantalnya, aku hendak…._Melamarnya….. .. . . . . .. . . . . . _

**_Tunggu, _**

Jam itu membuat otakku bekerja lagi. Pada saat Jam 12 tengah malam ponselnya akan berbunyi. "Ah, aku ingat… bukankah hari ini hari special untuk kami berdua?" batinku.

"_RIINNNGG…!_" dua kali berdering.

Jika ponselnya tak diangkat, Berikutnya jam weker di endtable sebelahnya itu akan berbunyi dengan kencang. Dia takkan bisa tidak bangun dengan bunyi weker yang dia pernah bilang padaku seperti bunyi ayam yang akan dipenggal.

Ya, aku sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan serapih mungkin agar Kise tak merasa curiga sedikitpun dengan semua yang telah aku persiapkan untuknya. setelah dia bangun, dan menekan jam weker sebuah rekaman terputar jelas di dinding putih kamar di depanya itu. Sebuah film singkat,

"_Hon, happy anniversary for us. Look forward the future with me._ Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Dan pria yang masih mengenakan seragam polisi dengan topi mickey mouse di film itu mulai diserang oleh teman-teman yang berseru untuknya saat hendak menunjukan kotak cincin berwarna biru navy. tak luput dengan menyiram pria bertopi mickey mouse itu dengan isi botol _shampagne_ dan salah satu temanya yang berambut merah dengan alis terbelah dua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berteriak, "Kau harus jawab IYA untuknya!" dan direspon oleh tawa teman-teman yang lain.

Seharusnya, malam ini aku tertidur pulas untuk menyambut pagi dengan tertawa kecil menyaksikan dirinya yang salah tingkah mendapatkan semua kejutan yang aku persiapkan untuknya.

Namun, sekarang dia dan aku hanya terdiam bergetar membiarkan film singkat itu berputar dan berputar seperti kotak radio lama yang harus dibanting untuk menghentikan roda kecil untuk memutar lagu….

**_-End flashback-_**

"Aomine-kun," suara seseorang yang menarikku kembali di masa sekarang, "Aomine-kun" dan saat itu aku baru menoleh ke Tetsu dan terdiam menatapnya. "Aomine-kun pengawalmu memanggilmu daritadi."

"Ah," tersadar akan ucapan Tetsu mataku dengan cepat mencari Sakurai dan pengawal lainya yang ada di balik pintu kayu yang terdapat pahatan Adam &amp; Hawa. "Terimakasih Tetsu, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku dipajang di atas sana bersama dengan Kise."

Bergembira dan tertawa senang bersama rekan kerja ayahku, bersikap patuh layaknya ahli waris yang Bergembira dan tertawa senang bersama rekan kerja ayahku, bersikap patuh layaknya ahli waris yang nampak mapan dan siap kapan saja untuk diberikan warisan. "Dan ya aku lakukan itu demi kesuksesan keluarga Aomine yang telah mempercayakan saya sebagai Komisaris Utama untuk….." dan blablabla aku keluarkan semua yang telah aku persiapkan agar terlihat benar-benar meyakinkan di mata semua orang, tapi tetap saja batinku terdalam berteriak _"OMONG KOSONG! SEMUA INI KULAKUKAN AGAR AKU LEBIH CEPAT MENDAPATKAN SELURUH KEKAYAAN AYAHKU YANG KEPARAT ITU!"_ batinku berbicara menentang semua kalimat pidato sambutanku. aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka semua yang nampak kagum dengan semua aktingku. menjadi anjing patuh selama 10 tahun semenjak diriku lulus SMA, meninggalkan semua hal yang aku cintai termasuk basket untuk menjadi pria _gentlemen_ licik seperti ayahku.

Ya… semua ini akan berakhir sempurna, melambai tangan kepada kawanan serigala yang dengan gampangnya mengenakan syal domba, bersenda gurau sembari mencari mangsa di pesta sialan ini. Riuhnya tepuk tangan saat aku dan kekasihku memotong tali peresmian. Tapi… aku tak pernah tahu kalau semua rencana yang kususun dengan _apik_ untuk mengakhiri ini semua malah menjadi seperti ini.

Aku merasakan Ayahku mendekat berdiri di sampingku memberiku tepukan ringan di bahu dan berkata, "Aomine, Kau benar-benar anak yang bisa aku and—" ucapanya berhenti.

**_PYAAARRR!_**

**_DOORR!_**

Kaca yang memiliki ketinggian 6 meter yang bergambar kumpulan domba itu hanya menyisakan gambar rerumputan yang ada di bawahnya saja. Dan saat aku memutar badan, Darah mencuat keluar dari tubuh salah satu pengawal yang menjaga ayahku di sebelahnya. Sekali tatapan mata pada mereka, lima orang pengawal itu mengangguk mantap dan membawa pergi Ayahku dari tempat tersebut. Detik selanjutnya yang kudengar hanyalah suara jeritan, orang-orang yang berhamburan berlari kesana kemari tak memperdulikan status mereka yang lebih rendah dariku itu menabrakku hingga jatuh. Namun dengan cekatan aku bangkit lagi dan menekan tombol di balik saku celana panjangku, saat aku melihat Kise yang tersenggol kesana kemari oleh desakan orang aku langsung meraihnya dan membuka jalan untuk kami berdua mencari tempat aman.

"AOMINE-SAMA!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan saat aku berbalik aku melihat Sakurai yang berlari menghampiriku dengan kedua tanganya yang melebar.

"Sakurai!" teriakku yang berhenti berjalan menunggunya. Namun…

_SLASH…!_

Mataku membelalak saat melihat darah kental keluar dari mulutnya. Darah itu juga mencuat keluar dari sebilah samurai yang muncul dari balik dadanya yang sekarang berwarna merah seolah seseorang menyiramnya dengan sablon merah secara tiba-tiba.

"SAKURAI!" teriakku lagi dan berlari mengejarnya tapi lagi-lagi aku tersandung jatuh oleh desakan orang-orang yang berlarian. Saat Sakurai terjatuh di kubangan darah yang mulai meluas aku dapat melihat todongan pedang yang mengarahku, aku tak mengenal siapa pria berkacamata hitam dengan setelan suit hitam yang bagiku dia terlihat sekali sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Yang aku tahu adalah, aku harus segera mengambil pistol yang terlontar keluar dari celana Sakurai dan menembakan peluru di kepalanya itu. Ya, pasti dia mengincar keluargaku. Membunuh Ayah dan pewaris utamanya. Tapi, langkah pemuda yang menghadapkan pedangnya itu berjalan ke kiri ke arah…

"KISSE! LARIII…!" teriakku sekerasnya, tanpa ragu-ragu aku bangkit dan mengejar pembunuh bayaran itu yang telah berlari melewatiku, tangan kananku yang mengarahkan mata pistol ke kepala pembunuh itu, mata kiriku yang tertutup agar sasaranku tepat mengenainya dan tinggal jari telunjukku yang menarik pelatuk saja dan kepala pembunuh itu akan pecah berkeping-keping dengan pistol otomatis MAC11 itu. Dan ya, lagi-lagi gerakanku terlambat…

Tubuhku terkena cipratan darah, setelan jas mahalku, tanganku yang sedari tadi mengarahkan pistol, tak lupa bibirku yang membuatku dapat mencium samar-smar bau besi. Pria itu ambruk dan pistol yang kutodongkan sekarang ini memperlihatkan pria berjas abu-abu yang kedua tanganya yang menggenggam pisau menjadi merah pekat terkena darah dari pembunuh itu.

Sembari menurunkan pistol otomatis itu aku menarik Kisse yang rambut pirangnya juga terkena cipratan darah itu untuk segera lari lagi. Ya, tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebatnya. Tapi, kami tak punya waktu sedetikpun untuk dibuang sia-sia. Kuhantam tubuhku ke pintu kayu usang yang merupakan pintu rahasia untuk lari dari gedung ini. ya, kami berlari keluar memasuki kebun jagung yang disinari matahari senja. Berlari meninggalkan pesta yang berahir tidak sesuai dengan yang selama ini aku rencanakan…

**.**

**.**

**ooOOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**_Diatas Dek Pesiar, Hujan Lebat di tengah malam. Selesai dari Pesta._**

"…._Semua sudah kami bersihkan Tuan, para tamu undangan telah kami beri kado tipe A1 agar tak memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun begitu juga dengan media sudah kami suap semua. Tuan Besar saat ini sudah berada di Mansion utama bersama Nyonya Besar. Malam ini dan untuk tiga hari kedepan kami sudah mengerahkan semua penjagaan. Itu saja, Tuan Muda Aomine."_

_Pyuurr_…

Suara aliran minuman vodka yang kutuang dalam gelasku sendiri sembari tangan kiriku yang sibuk membuka kancing _vest_ abu-abu gelap yang sudah tak nampak layak kupakai karena cipratan darah dari peristiwa di hotel tadi kuletakan di punggung sofa dan kuhempaskan punggungku ke sofa yang menghadap ke luar tersebut. Memperlihatkan suasana di luar yang sedang hujan lebat dengan kilat petir yang beberapa kali menyambar ke daratan dan juga,

_Ting_…

Denting berbunyi saat menaruh botol vodka tahun kelahiranku di ember yang masih penuh dengan es. Tanpa menunggu lama aku menyesap vodka itu dan mendesah kecil menikmati getirnya alkohol yang melintasi tenggorokanku.

"Jadi," aku berdehem kecil bangkit berdiri dari kursi sembari membawa segelas vodka di tanganku, "Di dalam atau di luar?" tanyaku singkat menghadap kaca lebar dan panjang menjuntai menggantikan tembok yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota Tokyo di malam hari tak lupa Tokyo Tower yang nampak berkilau di malam hari dengan lampu-lampunya.

"Maksudmu apa Aomine...?" tanyanya yang dari bayangan kaca dia duduk di punggung ranjang dengan nafasnya yang patah-patah. Terlihat masih nampak lelah walau dia selesai membersihkan dirinya dari darah yang secara tak langsung mengenai setelan jas mahal buatan BWRBERRY yang didesign khusus untuknya di acara ini. Ah, apa aku belum bilang kalau dia semakin nampak tampan dengan setelan jas mahalnya itu?

Rambut pirang basahnya yang dia tarik ke belakang telinga membuatku dapat mengintip leher jenjang putihnya di kaca yang menghadapku. Kubuka kancing kemeja hitamku seraya mengulangi ucapanku padanya "Iya, dia mengeluarkan _spermanya_ di dalam atau di luar?"

Tentu saja dia akan mengerang "Aominecchi!" dan dia berdecak saat tak sengeja melihat kedua mataku yang menatap wajahnya dari atas ke bawah, memandang dirinya yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tubuh basahnya yang dibalut jubah mandi berwarna putih itu menduduki hiasan kain sutra berwarna _beige_ yang menjuntai dari atas langit tembok menutupi tiap tepi ranjang ukuran _King size_.

Aku mendengus kecil sebelum memutar balik badanku, melihat dirinya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang dipinggirnya terdapat jahitan nama Kisse dengan benang emas yang merupakan salah satu layanan eksklusif yang disediakan dalam ruangan president suite, hadiah dari Akashi yang tak bisa menghadiri acaraku. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab di dalam atau di luar saja." aku melangkah mendekatinya sembari melanjutkan, "Ah, mungkin pertanyan yang seharusnya itu… Berapa kali kalian bercinta? Satu, dua atau 3 bulan?" ucapku meletakan gelas vodkaku di atas selimut yang terbuat dari kumpulan bulu beruang berwarna cokelat tua.

Wajahnya berpaling dari diriku yang berdiri di depanya persis, kubungkukan tubuhku dan kuarahkan kepalaku kekanan melabrak wajahnya. "Hmm? kenapa diam saja, huh?" aku bisa merasakan wangi melati bercampur mentol dari tubuhnya yang masih terdapat butir-butir air yang tak jarang menetes di pipinya dan mengalir ke bawah hingga jatuh.

Setelah kuikat tangan kananya menggunakan kain sutra dari hiasan kamar itu, aku mendekatinya lagi sembari mengambil sebotol olive oil dari ruang makan. "Hoo… aku penasaran seperti apa dirimu saat ada di bawah Kagami." Ucapku sembari melepas sabuk cokelat yang di besi _belt_-nya terdapat ukiran _CHANAL_. "Atau… kau malah menari di atas tubuhnya, huh?"

_**Sreet..!**_

Suara resleting celena panjang hitamku yang dibuka dan segera kutanggalkan dari tubuhku.

"Kise… kau bisa saja membayangkan Kagami saat aku mencumbumu saat ini dan memanggil namanya saat kau klimaks." Terkikik kecil padanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Ah tapi tentu saja takkan semudah itu untuk membayangkan kagami dengan matamu yang terbuka itu kan?"

"…?!" kise terkejut

Kubuka endtable di sebelahku dan merogoh kain penutup mata berwarna hitam. Tersenyum kembali pada kise, "_Lets have a fair game._" Dan berseringai sebelum kain penutup mata hitam itu berpindah menutupi kedua mata Kise, dengan paksa tentunya.

"Aomine hentikan ini sekarang juga!" erang Kise yang mencoba membuka penutup matanya tapi sudah kucegat,

"Whoa.. _chotto…_," ucapku menggenggam tangan putihnya itu dan menarik tanganya membuat tubuhnya mendekat padaku, wajahnya yang berpaling dariku "Kise…? Aku hanya sedang ingin mencumbu kekasihku apa ada yang salah dengan sedikit variasi?" bisikku di telinganya.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini Aomin— Ummhhh!" kupegat eranganya itu dengan memasukan paksa kedua jariku ke dalam mulutnya, bergerak menggeliat memainkan lidahnya yang bersembunyi di bagian dalam tenggorokanya sembari sesekali menggesek titik lemahnya yang telah lama aku tahu ketika pertama kali mencium bibirnya, dinding dalam rongga mulutnya kuelus perlahan. Dengan dua jariku mengelus dari pinggir terluar rongga kerongkonganya dan mundur kebelakang hingga hampir menyentuh gusi belakang dari gigi depanya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu aku mematikan beberapa lampu dalam ruangan ini meninggalkan lampu dari beranda luar kamar ini menyala. Dengan begitu bayangan gelap dari tubuh kami yang ada di ranjang King Size itu tergambar pada tembok yang menjulang tinggi.

Saat kurasa pertahanan Kise mulai melemah melalui permainan kedua jariku yang cukup intens membuatnya mengejar nafas sendiri, dengan segera aku bangkit berdiri menarik kasar laci _endtable_ dan mengeluarkan kondom. Tapi… saat aku melihat wajah Kise sekilas, "Protection? Dari apa?" tanyaku sendiri dan membuang satu renteng lusin kondom ke sembarang tempat.

Menungging dengan kedua lututnya dan tangan kiri putih yang sedari tadi kupegang dari belakang, kedua bongkah bulatan pantatnya menghadap wajahku, diriku yang ada di belakangnya dengan tangan kiriku kubuka celah celana dalam warna putihnya itu dan berkata, "Kagami," ucapku "Apa dia juga menjilat bagian ini?" tanyaku sembari mulai menjilati sekitar lubang rektumnya yang berwarna _peach_. Berkedut setiap kali lidahku mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Tangan kiriku bergerak perlahan tapi pasti menyapu betisnya melewati lekukan belakang lututnya dan bersandar meraba di pinggir paha dalamnya mendekati tiang kenikmatanya yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan _precum. _Ya dengan hanya permainan _rimming_ yang kuberikan padanya tadi. Kutarik lidahku dan tertawa kecil, "Aku bahkan belum menyentuh ini, dan kau sudah…"

"Ahhhmm.." erangnya ketika jari tengahku memijat pelan pada lubang kecil dimana dia akan mengeluarkan sari cintanya itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi dengan tangan kiriku kuelus tiang kenikmatanya dan setiap kepalan tanganku sampai di ujung tiang, jempol dan jari telunjukku memilin pelan lubang kecil yang kemudian kau bisa mendengar suara desahan yang terlonjak akan kenikmatan yang kuberikan. Sembari itu aku memasukan cairan olive oil itu ke dalam lubang cintanya dan menekan botol itu, bisa kulihat punggungnya menjadi _curve_ ke dalam menandakan sebagian cairan olive oil dari botol itu sudah berpindah ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan setelah ini, dengan kejantananku yang berdiri menegang telah siap memompa tubuh putihnya itu di bawah kuasaku.

"Kagami," bisikku di belakang rambut kuningnya yang sudah berantakan "Apa dia juga memberimu foreplay yang cukup?" tapi yang kudengar hanya isak tangisnya saja. maksudku bagaimana kau bisa menangis? Aku bahkan membuatmu _precum_ dengan _foreplay_ yang kuberikan padamu. bahkan pantatmu sekarang ini saja terangkat tinggi seolah menungguku untuk menindihmu dari belakang.

"Ahh… Aagghhh… ummmhhh…" sementara Kise yang mengerang dan diriku yang meringis melihat kejantananku yang menusuk tubuhnya untuk terbelah dua agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

_Ah sial… bukankah dekat-dekat ini dia bercinta dengan Kagami? Kenapa dia masih seketat ini? _batinku setelah memasukan semua bagian tubuhku itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, seketika aku dapat merasakan otot-otot dalam yang meremas penisku dan mencoba mendorongku keluar.

"Ahh… Kise," rasanya seperti… Aku bercinta denganmu untuk pertama kalinya. Apakah ini karena terakhir kali aku merasakan tubuhnya menggaulinya 3 bulan yang lalu?

Perlahan aku bungkukan tubuhku sembari tanganku yang memalingkan wajahnya kesamping membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya yang basah. Hidung dan bibirnya yang memerah mengeluarkan ingus dan air mata yang terlanjur menjadi satu membasahi bantal berwarna maroon yang sedari tadi untuk menutupi suara isak tangisnya itu. "Berhenti…berhenti…" erangnya saat jempolku mengusap bibirnya yang memerah itu. kusumbat lagi mulutnya dengan dua jariku yang berwarna cokelat membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk perlahan.

Tak sudi aku mencium bibirnya, bibir yang berbohong padaku, bibir yang mengerang mendesah saat bercinta dengan sahabatku itu, bibir yang pastinya pernah mengulum tiang kenikmatan sahabatku itu. "Ummhhh.. Ugghh…!"

"Semua terasa begitu sempurna… Ayah bajinganku itu, Pesta sialan ini, Dirimu yang bercinta dengan keparat itu, teroris yang hampir berhasil membunuh ayahku, oh tak lupa dengan pengawal setiaku, Sakurai yang mati di depanku." Tak kuberi kesempatan pada dirinya yang menggigit kedua jariku di dalam mulutnya itu meraih tali agar bisa kabur dari jurang nafsu yang telah aku persiapkan untuknya.

Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak menyerah 'tuk mencoba mengeluarkan kedua jariku ke dalam mulutnya itu. "Ao-mmhhi-nneee…" dia masih bisa berbicara memanggil namaku dengan mulut penuh dengan air liur dan tetesan darah dari jariku yang dia gigit meleleh dari mulutnya.

"Bukan, bukan, seharusnya saat ini kau memanggil namanya… Kagami." Jawabku dan kembali mengelus dan menggesek titik lemahnya yang ada di dinding tenggorokanya itu.

Kenapa semua hal yang telah kubangun susah payah untuk meraih kekuasaan ayah ada di tanganku bisa hancur berkeping seperti ini dengan mudahnya? Aku mengorbankan semua sahabat yang telah membuatku sadar bahwa masih ada langit di atas langit. Kebebasanku yang dikekang oleh Ayahku yang menginginkan diriku tenggelam dalam dunia bisnis seperti dirinya, dan… pria berambut kuning yang memberiku gairah hidup untuk tetap terus menjalani semua hal ini. kenapa setibanya aku di Jepang setelah 3 bulan aku menjadi anjing patuh untuk ayahku selama di London bisa berubah drastis seperti ini?

_Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan, Aomine? Mulut kekasihmu yang kau pikir terisak menangis dengan percintaan ini nyatanya sekarang dia tak segan menghisap kedua jarimu di mulutnya itu. Apa kau tak sadar betapa jalangnya dia, huh?_

Bisikan setan yang mengaung di kepalaku. Tawa setan itu membuatku mencengkram kedua bongkahan pantatnya itu, menariknya ke belakang dan menggeram memaksakan nafsuku untuk masuk lebih dalam dan dalam lagi ke dalam tubuhnya. "ARRRGHHH…!" erangku yang mersakan kejantananku menyentuh pangkal terdalam dari tubuhnya itu dan cengkraman dari otot-otot itu semakin kuat memijatku. Dengan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal "Kisse… kau tak bercinta dengan Kagami tapi kau diperkosa oleh bajingan itu bukan?" tanyaku menatap kedua matanya yang tertutup kain bludru hitam. Perlahan melepas kedua jariku yang terdapat bekas gigitanya keluar dari mulutnya yang kecil itu.

Gemetar.

Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergidik gemetaran dan airmata yang terus mengalir di balik bludru hitam itu. Saat tangan kiriku hendak meraih penutup mata itu kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

**PRANNGG!**

Tanganku yang terdiam tadi mengepal memukul punggung ranjang hingga membuat botol olive oil yang ada di samping kepalanya terjatuh dan pecah di lantai marmer isinya berceceran membuat lantai marmer membuat terlihat bersinar dengan cairan minyak yang terbuat dari buah zaitun tersebut.

Dengan satu tarikan kuat kulepas ikatan tangan yang ada di pinggir ranjang itu, tanpa mengeluarkan bagian tubuhku yang kadung melumer di dalam tubuhnya aku bangkit dengan mengangkat tubuhnya berjalan menuju meja kerja ruangan ini yang hanya perlu tiga belas langkah dari ranjang kami.

"Ahh… Aomin—!" reflek aku bisa merasaan jari-jari Kise yang menancapkan kukunya pada pundak dan lenganku mencoba berpegangan pada tubuhku tanpa mengetahui apapun dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup itu.

**_Sreett…_**

**_Gubrakk!_**

Laptop yang sedari tadi menyala, telepon, Alat pemutar musik kuno yang daritadi memainkan salah satu karya Chopin, Nocturne No. 20 in C Sharp Minor, lembar-lembar kertas yang berisi proposal tiap perusahaan yang ingin menanamkan sahamnya pada perusahaanku, tak lupa botol anggur pemberian dari Sakurai, semuanya berserakan di karpet tosca. Di bawah lampu dengan hiasan angel kecil aku memompa nafsuku ke dalam tubuhnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Kisse… apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku…?" tanyaku lirih di bawah dada datarnya yang kembang kempis mengejar nafasnya yang terdengar lemah setelah diriku yang berhasil memuaskan nafsu hewanku padanya. Wajahnya nampak berantakan, dengan peluh keringat yang membasahi relung lehernya, mata yang sembap, dan bludru hitam yang tak lagi menutup matanya.

Ya, aku ingat sekali bagaimana suara teriakan yang memohon padaku menghentikan ini semua. menjambak rambutku, mencakar lenganku, tak lupa cairan cintanya yang aku buat keluar dari tubuhnya dengan paksa. Tapi, tak sekalipun dia menjawab pertanyanku. Seolah dia diam tak ingin rahasia yang ia simpan terbongkar. Sampai…

Dengan gemetaran tangan kananya bergerak selaras kedua matanya yang sayu itu menatapku, dadaku bisa merasakan tanganya mendarat pada bagian luka yang ia buat denga cakarnya itu. "Ao.. …" lemah sekali suaranya memanggil nama panggilanku semasa aku dan dia di sekolah. "Aku.. hanya ingin kau bahagia…"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini! Kau juga tak mau mengaku diperkosa oleh bajingan keparat itu! kenapa kise… KENAPA?!" bentakku padanya hingga tak sadar aku memukul tembok yang menjadi sandaran Kise selama aku menggaulinya dengan kasar.

Kisse… sungguh, "Aku tak peduli dengan kacaunya pesta tadi dan persetan dengan semua manusia penjilat itu!" aku pegang dagunya dan kudongakan padaku, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Kisse…" Hanya itu saja.

Wajahnya yang gemetaran itu meneteskan air mata mengenai bibir kecilnya yang melengkung tersenyum lemah sebelum berkata, "Aomhinecchii…. Maafkan aku," suaranya yang tak terdengar jelas karena terhalang butiran-butiran air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

**_BRUUKK!_**

"KISE…! KISSE!" kuguncang tubuhnya yang ikut bergerak setiap kali aku menggerakan kedua sisi lenganya secara bersamaan. Mencoba membangunkan tubuh Kisse yang tergeletak lemah di bawahku. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan otot-otot yang sedari tadi mencengkram kejantananku mulai mengendur hingga dapat membuatku mengeluarkanya dengan mudah.

Tubuhnya langsung kuangkat dan kutaruh kembali ke ranjang, aku bergegas menggunakan celana panjangku kembali mengenakan kemeja dan kuraih telepon genggamku dan saat aku hendak menekan nomor, telepon itu berbunyi ternyata salah satu pengawal ayah. Segera saja kujawab, "Aomine disini, ada ap—"

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda, sebelum saya menyampaikan berita saya hendak mengkonfirmasi bahwa saya adalah pengganti Pengawal utama anda setelah kematian Sakurai."

"Laksanakan." Jawabku singkat.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya hendak memberitahukan berita terbaru tentang Tuan Kagami Taiga. Beliau ditemukan mati keracunan di ruang kerjanya satu jam sebelumnya. Kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya salah satu sahabat Tuan Muda Aomine. Kami bisa menjadwal ulang untuk kegiatan di besok harinya agar Tuan Muda bisa menghadiri pemakamanya."

_**APA?! ADA APA DENGAN SEMUA KEJADIAN INI?!**_

_**APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI SELAMA 3 BULAN AKU DI LONDON!**_

"Halo, Tuan Muda Aomine… apakah anda bisa mendengar suara saya—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_JANGAN BERI AKU TATAPAN SEPERTI ITU, KISE – CHAPTER 4 :_

**SAAT BERCINTA DENGANKU KAU BERBISIK, "MAAFKAN AKU" - PART I**

Author : Lutung

***SELESAI***

* * *

**Author Note :**

Di FF yang saya buat kali ini, saya mencoba variasi baru dengan menambahkan keterangan musik background dengan genre klasik (Mozart &amp; Chopin).

Akhirnya bisa membuat cerita dengan konten S&amp;M yang ditulis dari segi sudut pandang _seme_-nya. Saya juga kaget saat membaca ulang cerita yang saya buat ini telah membuat Aomine yang (katanya) polos menjadi seliar ini. **_#notgomen_**. Dan semoga tidak maksa untuk adegan 'H'-nya. (._.')a

Ada beberapa pesan inbox yang mempertanyakan tentang identitas saya. Saya hanya bisa menjawab dengan yang tertera di halaman profile saya saja. Tentunya Author dan Reader yang telah lama berkecimpung di dunia Fanfiction memaklumi alasan saya ini.

Terimakasih bagi reader dan silent reader saya yang telah setahun (broh!) bersama cerita-cerita 'Mature' yang telah saya buat. :D

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca~

Dan satu harapan saya, semoga FF ini bisa selesai di Part II *Ameen*

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SAAT BERCINTA DENGANKU KAU BERBISIK, "MAAFKAN AKU"**

**\- PART II -**


End file.
